


OIIWA-Half half, Have half

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	OIIWA-Half half, Have half

世界由爱与魔力组成，魔王将世界的一半分给战士，拥有了纯粹的魔力。

你会把爱献给我吗？他问。

爱属于世界。岩泉如是说。  
而世界属于你，他把后半句话藏在舌头下，魔王只得到了前半句话。

世界的一半将战士藏了起来，站在另一半的魔王找不到他。尖锐的指甲刮蹭着留下来的盔甲，语调比指甲与金属的摩擦声更加尖锐。  
叛徒。

或许这个评价还需要往后靠一靠，他嘶哑的声音还未从头上尖且弯的角落到黑色披风下摆的衣角，岩泉的声音便从他面前传来：“及川。”

魔王稍微变得冷静了一些。他站直身子，推开盔甲时发出清脆又沉闷的响声，伸出手向前抓去——像是毫不在意他的力量或者是尖锐的指尖是否会对岩泉造成伤害一样——空空如也，只有魔王堡里魔力充沛的空气。

“所以说，”及川看着声音传来的方向，好像看到岩泉皱着眉站在那边，“你也看不到我，也碰不到我。但是我能听到你在说话，你也能听见我在说话。”

“目前来说是这样。顺带一提，”岩泉的声音听起来有些古怪，“你看一下院子里那颗苹果树。”

“你把苹果全都摘下来了？小岩，虽然这棵树是我们一起种的，但是魔王大人完全有权力对你这种行为进行惩罚，在昨天它上面至少还有一百颗苹果，现在只是一棵枝繁叶茂的树。当然，那么多苹果很难短时间全部处理掉，特别是对于空有力气没有智慧的战士而言。所以，告诉我，你到底做了什么，小岩。”

“我这边的树上只有苹果，一片叶子也没有。相比之下，及川，我宁可要一棵没有一颗苹果的树，也不想看到这个，起码那样比较符合常理。”

在这之后，没有苹果的魔王和没有树叶的战士安静地走向餐厅。前者脚步轻快，这样的异常似乎让他觉得有趣，后者脚步沉重，囿于找不到改变现状的方法的苦恼当中。他们坐在餐桌前，两个人分享一份午餐，瓷盘中央的牛排被一分为二，切面平整得不真实。

“噢，”魔王小声说，“我最喜欢的那柄餐刀和餐叉在你那边，小岩。”

岩泉沉默地坐着，没有动。餐桌另一边的黑尾转过头，略微挑起了眉毛。

黑尾看到的是什么样子呢？战士想。他的目光投向那边，却只看到了低下头的黑尾翘起的头发。

“小——岩——”及川拉长了声调，颐指气使一样地，“给我切牛排。”

这种时候大概要感谢及川平日的行事风格，没有人对此没有表示出异样，黑尾只是冲着对面的松川耸了耸肩，咽下一整片去了刺的鱼肉。至于魔王身边的战士，他抿了抿唇，动作僵硬地从自己那半牛排切下一块，又动作僵硬地送到自己口中。

“咀嚼声，咀嚼声，小岩，你的咀嚼声就像你的盔甲碰到玻璃杯的声音一样。那块肉应该在我嘴里才对吧？”

“这是我的那份。”战士的声音僵硬着，咽下口中被咀嚼过度的牛肉。

“是啊，”花卷慢吞吞的说，用餐巾将嘴角的奶油擦干净，避免让自己尖锐的指甲划到皮肤，“冷掉的牛排不好吃，魔王大人，你那份一口没动，负责厨房的魔女会不满的。”

“我的这份一口没动？”魔王靠在椅背上，十指交叉，看起来一点都不饿，对或将迎来的魔女的不满毫无所动，仿佛用近乎耍赖态度来换取魔女回应的人不是他一样。

黑尾抬起头，向着及川露出一个意味不明的笑容，对面的松川和他是相同的表情。魔王友善地注视着他的友人们，手臂虚空伸出去——就像是搭在战士的肩膀上一样。后者也如同感受到了重量一样，放下手中的刀叉。“没有小岩喂我，”魔王说，嘴角弯起的弧度和头上的角一样，“牛排就只能冷掉了。”

岩泉，后悔了在刚才就把刀叉放下。他应当在现在狠狠地将金属餐具按到瓷盘上，让碰撞的声响代替他习惯性的拳头。

“那你就饿着。”战士说，用硬邦邦的语气。

“如果小岩一直坚持的话，那也是没办法的事情啊。虽然不吃这些对我不会有什么太大的影响……但是每次都要端回厨房，完整地、原封不动地送回去——都是小岩的错噢。”

战士的双手用力地砸向桌面，餐具甚至从餐桌上跃起，又稀里哗啦地落下。餐巾阻挡了汤汁溅到衣服上，黑尾站起身，表示愿意去森林帮魔王寻找白魔法师，又不等其他人反应，猫一样悄无声息地离开了餐厅。花卷、松川尾随其后，只留下魔王和战士两个人。

“我这边只有一半。”岩泉先发制人。

“但是我最喜欢的那柄餐刀和餐叉都在小岩那边。”

“……你可以用我的，我就用了你的。”

“我要吃你那边的那部分，用我最喜欢的餐刀和餐叉。”

及川抱臂靠在椅背上，撅着嘴；岩泉的嘴绷紧成一条线，双手用力地握住餐刀与餐叉的柄，险些把它们按变形。

“这算是什么实验？”战士问。

“你觉得是什么，那就是什么。”魔王回答。

岩泉切下一块牛肉，叉子却插在一旁的西兰花上，对着及川嘴的位置塞了过去。

“怎么样？”岩泉问。

“小岩，”及川友好地、温柔地开口，“可能在你那边忽然开始称呼西兰花为牛肉，但是在我这边，牛肉还是牛肉。”

“噢，”岩泉的声音好像变得轻快了一点，“看来有一个好消息，我可以把我这边的东西给你，那么你也应该可以把你那边的东西给我。”

战士伸出手，将那柄花纹精致的餐刀分毫不差地放在魔王摊开的手中。他们就这样安静地交换了属于自己的餐具，沉默地吃完了冷掉的午餐，又缄默地回到寝室。岩泉站在刚进门的地方，踟蹰不前，左脚生了根长在地上，右脚无牵无挂。

我需要把爱还给你。岩泉说。

没这个必要。及川的声音轻飘飘。他站在备用盔甲前，透过反光，似乎看到身后战士模糊的影子。于是魔王向后伸出手，移动到战士悬在半空中的手的位置，作出交握的样子。

“我有摸到你吗？”魔王问。

战士的手也作出交握的姿势，目光盯着自己握住的空气，声音很轻：“嗯。”

魔王保持着牵手的姿势，像是拉着战士一样，走到窗前，将能够看到那棵奇怪的、反常的苹果树的窗户拉上窗帘，点燃一旁的烛火，弥补光线的不足。他似乎对此感到愉快，披风随着动作转来转去。

“小岩，”他说，用一种温柔又舒心的声音说，“在每一个传说里，爱总是与诅咒和惩罚密不可分。因为它而失去魔力的巫师，被迫逃走的精灵，拥有了软肋的龙……每一个传说里，爱都是那么强大，又好像不可战胜。”

战士皱起了眉，但是他们仍然握着手。“……不，”岩泉没有迟疑，“爱不应该是诅咒，爱应该是能够修正不正确的。那只是一小部分传说，及川。”

魔王不知可否：“那么，你要给我讲大部分的传说都是什么吗，小岩？我们一起长大，学到和看到的是一样的。”

“但是我没有角。”战士说，垂下握住的手。

白天和黑夜没有被一分为二。他们拥有同样的白天和同样的黑夜。及川躺在床上，伸出手，和空气交握，好像是几天前和岩泉的手交握一样。他甚至记得战士手背上金属护甲的触感，以及温热的、不同于空气的皮肤。

少有地，他不仅做了梦，还在梦中见到了他的发小。从他看到对方的第一眼起，他便确定自己是在梦中——世界从来都不会那么好心肠，用“开玩笑”来一笔带过。他的手从盔甲与皮肤之间的缝隙穿过，手掌贴着对方温热的皮肤，看着对方橄榄绿色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，嘴唇开合：及川。

嗯，小岩。他习惯性地回应，一点一点将盔甲卸下，那些反着光的金属一片一片落下，安静得听不见声音。战士去亲吻他弯曲的角，虽然它们和指甲一样几乎没有感觉，但魔王仍然变得更加兴奋。他尖锐的指甲在对方的身上留下深浅不一的抓痕，岩泉闷哼着，抓住他翘起的头发，在他耳边厉声说：快点。

只有叶子、没有果实的树，和只有果实、没有叶子的树，到底哪个更好呢？及川想，一边去亲吻岩泉的眼角。

他并不认为做梦是一些好的兆头，正如他认为爱与诅咒密不可分一样。嘴唇在睁开眼时便绷紧，床的另一半空空荡荡——世界的另一半彻底地将战士藏了起来，或者说，它帮助了战士的逃跑行动。

我是对的。魔王面无表情，右手穿过备用盔甲胸口的位置，抓住看不见的心脏，手指收紧。这下爱又和背叛相连接了，小岩。

或许岩泉在世界的另一半给他留下了一封信或是一些讯息，只是他看不到那边，但无论如何，不管是去搜集传说，可笑地为爱辩护或是什么别的，这样的行为，只能被称作是背叛。

魔王的城堡似乎恢复了正常。他喜欢的那套餐具回到了他的世界，牛排、任何食物都不是怪异的二分之一两人份，而是完整的一人份。自从战士离开之后，除去院子里那棵反常的苹果树之外，一切都和原来一样。魔王钉死了那扇窗户，却没有对苹果树进一步做出什么。生活也回到了正轨，钻研魔法，听黑尾讲森林里猫一样的白魔法师（护发魔法非常好用，黑尾说），路过城堡的外围时看到田中和西谷围着清水转圈，听松川和花卷描述勇者的动向。

直到游戏从勇者大战魔王变成了勇者斗恶龙。第一枚鳞片和听到战士加入勇者小队同时出现，尖锐的指甲慢慢变得又厚又粗，对拥有物的看管更加严格。他的友人们从能够进出密室，到靠近一点都会被魔王喷着火星问：你想做些什么？

花卷捅了捅松川的肋骨：“你觉得岩泉能打败他吗？”

“不知道，”松川说，“但是我希望他们快一点，自由活动的范围越来越少了。我甚至怀疑他们迷路了，想要修一条直接通向这里的路，然后一觉醒来听说岩泉就在门外。”

岩泉当然也做到了。他清楚周围的每一条小路，知道能够通往魔王堡的很多条捷径，因此，他充当了探路的角色，比其他人更早一点到达魔王堡。松川一觉醒来，透过窗户看到岩泉翻进城堡。

魔王在城堡里保持着人的样子，坐在餐桌前享用着今天的第一杯茶。他端起茶杯，垂眼看到了自己身上的鳞片，还有岩泉的眼睛。

“你带着那些传说回来了？”魔王没有回头。

“不，”战士说，看到那件被破开胸膛的备用盔甲，“我来修正你的世界，让它变得完整。它应该是完整的，及川，它应该是这样。”战士的声音变得很轻，少有的，也很愉快。

“我才不会把我给予你的爱收回去。”

“不，你不需要，”他说，向前跨了一步，“这是由我来给予你的。”

战士缓慢地脱下了他的盔甲，它们安静地落到地上。人类的指甲修剪圆润，他皱着眉、颇为费力地破开自己的胸膛，真实的心脏弥补了盔甲上空荡荡的漏洞。

世界合二为一，苹果树重新拥有了树叶和果实，魔王的拥有了两套完整的盔甲，胸口都有一枚鳞片样子的印记。他坐在两套盔甲的中间，看到了很久之前，战士留给他的信。

传说也可以被创造出来。

魔王把信烧成了一小堆灰，从窗户让它被风吹到苹果树的方向。被钉死的窗户不知道什么时候又被解放，他看到那棵苹果树，小声说：我是对的，小岩。


End file.
